Images may be displayed on many different types of devices. Some devices such as cell phones may have a relatively small palette of colors available with which to display an image. Other devices such as computer displays may have a relatively large palette of colors available with which to display an image. With current techniques, determining which colors to display and how pixels in the image should map to those colors may introduce artifacts when displaying certain images on various displays. What is needed is a method and system for reducing or eliminating such artifacts.